Recent Mauritanjan History
1094-1111 1112 Death of Voltan Dredd, Lord Unicorn at the Gathering of Nations. Killed by a magical poison from the Vipers shortly after declaring war for their actions in the Gathering honour battle. 1113 Elections Leander, previously Consul and caretaker of the Lord Unicorn position after Voltan Dredd's death, calls an election and is victorious, becoming the new Lord Unicorn in the face of stiff competition. Chaos Ascendent The Chaos Demons. On North Star Isle, at the transport circle Oblivion’s Nightmare, a powerful demon lord of Chaos by the name of Corail enacted a plan to spread a powerful chaos taint through Mauritania, then the world of Erdreja. By draining the power of the transport circle, he amplified his power through a dangerous Chaos node that corrupted the land of North Star Isle and its surrounding waters. Using an army of demons and pirates tainted by Chaos, he spread the corruption from North Star Isle to other waters nearby, attacking many Unicorn people. During the Summer Moot Corail’s forces attacked the religious island of Grynd, destroying the Knight’s Tower of Ancalime and leaving devastation behind. During the Gathering of Nations, which was hosted at Grynd, Corail’s forces moved to try and destroy us all and get to the Wellspring. With half of the nations behind us we met the demons and pirates on the battlefield, but Corail brought powerful allies that tore through our battlelines. He pushed his way to the ritual circle and used it to transport himself and many nobles away. North Star remains corrupted by Chaos Mauritanja Unbalanced A few years ago one of the Elemental nodes, a source of magic for Mauritania, was broken. It threw the land’s power out of balance and threatened the lives of everyone on the Islands. The Wyrd of Air, one of the guardians of Mauritania, tried to fix this by closing the other elemental nodes of creation and opening the Time and Magic nodes. These are from two different areas of magic, and their existence in this way clashed across Mauritania and created devastation across all of the islands. Rejecting the idea of the Wyrd to change the rest of the nodes too, the Unicorns decided to reopen the original creation nodes, but in place of the Elemental Lords that were there before, the Unicorns had to put into their position the Elemental Drakes, starting a battle on the Elemental Plane. As far as anyone can tell, the Drakes will gain control and balance will come to Mauritania, but until then there may be fallout from the fighting. The War on the Plane of Unlife Over this past year the Plane of Unliving has been the battlefield for two Ancestral armies; one belonging to Dracos and one belonging to Sa’Toon. This battle spilled out into the physical Plane at the Great Erdrejan Fayre and took many lives. This came to an end and the return of the Plane of Unlife to the custodianship of the Bastellus and the Lords of Unlife. All the ancestors were removed from the plane due to a ritual performed at Al'Quafar involving a number of Bastellus and Unicorns. Dracos was killed by the actions of an Archon of Spirit who was summoned into a ritual circle in an effort to destroy the ancestors Dracos and Satuun. 1114 Winter 2014 - The Lion, The Ditch and the Warhost The Unicorns go to visit an unearthed Shadow Elf Vault to explore what is within, after accessing multiple chambers through a strange mechanism and releasing some strange creatures they find a mirror within the final chamber. 1115 Blood Isle The Unicorns defeat Charles Telwar by trapping him within the Blood Pit, this is completed at great cost of life with many Unicorn Nobles, Soliders and Allies falling before the ancient creature. The Blood Pit was capped and sealed with magic with the intent that it could not be forced open from the inside. Quiet Winter The faction gathers with nobles from other nations to discuss and prepare for the attack upon Dark Trade coming in the Spring. A tournament of arms, wits and riddles was held with a number of prizes being handed out, one of which was a strange sword pulled from the new Monolith that appeared seemingly to watch and observe the faction. 1116 Spring Storm The Unicorns and Allies travel to Corona Umbra, the home of the Shadow Elves to defeat the last traces of Dark Trade that had escaped from a Vault on Grynd. The Unicorns are successful, travelling all over Mauritania to collect the last mirror shards, reconstructing the mirror and driving the 3 demons back into the Pits of Taxation. Finally the mirror is destroyed, the last link to Dark Trade on this Plane Spring Moot The Overseer is defeated by the Heartlands but at great cost. The Wellspring of Evil begins to move across the face of the Egg, in order to prevent loss of life the factions pull it towards Son Lista in an effort to defeat the creature at the heart of it. Zakeiryu, hero of the unicorn nation, falls in an attack on the Heart of the Wellspring Grand Empire Fayre The presence of a ghost legion of the Empire threatens the existence of the Tesseract, which is saved by the actions of Fateweaver of the Unicorns Summer Moot Lord Unicorn Leander falls to the forces of Calagar at Chapel Perilous Gathering of Nations Tabitha ascends to the position of Lord Unicorn on the back of a close vote Ancalime is corrupted by the actions of The Paragon and due to the loss of the Honour Battle by the Unicorns remains so. Xatobi returns to the Chaos moon after performing a rite to open a rift to the Elemental Planes Winter 1116 - A New Era A winter Parlinment and social held at Jacob's Reach 1117 Spring 1117 - To Stem the Tide The Unicorns and Allies travel to a village and fort in North Isle to discover it's secrets and to retake the fort for the war effort against the Elementals. They are successful and with the fort in Unicorn hands work begins to repair it. Shortly after it becomes the focus of the campaign to retake North Isle from the Elementals. Spring Moot 1117 - Caledonia The Unicorns travel to Bear's lands to celebtrate Beltaine and start the year off with a party. During the celebrations the Bears were set upon by Kurn, a creature linked to both Fate and the land around the ritual circle. More dramatic was the presence of Cathayan Ambassadors and then the subsequent ritual performed in the presence of the Jade Emperor of Cathay. This ritual targetted Vipers, Lions and Tarantulas, summoning one of each nation into the circle to witness the Emperor's personal ritual team. At the same time the local area was subjected to an attack from an Army from Cathay made up of Mercs from the Kingdom of Iron, Unliving shock troops from the Kingdom of Peach and others. Back on the home front many nations were attacked by Cathayan Forces, many of the Unicorn ports were attacked in an attempt to cripple the naval might of the Unicorns. Whilst most ships were safe much of the their supporting infrastructure is in need of repair. Great Fayre 1117 The Unicorns return to the Tesseract in the Argonaut at the guild complex there, this time it has taken the form of a Labyrinth. Seemingly taking inspiration from the dreams of Fateweaver the Minotaur as well as an imprisoned Irisian General. Many games are played and much fun is had before Taurox breaks out of the Labyrinth, after some confusion and smashing he is allowed to transport off to Irisia. The Shogun of Nihon arrives to talk to Heartland Nations and discuss the situation with Cathay, he invites those gathered to Nihon at the Gathering of Nations to be headed by the Dragons. The Jade Emperor also makes an appearance summoning a great dragon to attack the gathered Heartland and Southland nations. Summer Moot 1117 Gyrphons - The moot was held in Gryphons land in order to firm up plans to combat the Jade Emperor as the months progress towards his unknown plan. Whilst here, the heartland nations aided the Gryphons as they fought Cathay as Calibrae attempted to re-attain powerful artefacts that were handed Gryphons some time ago. Members of faith in the unicorns joined with the other nations to obtain a pauldron of great defensive powers in order to protect themselves from the Jade Emperor and perhaps even begin a process to seek a way to defeat him. Gathering of Nations 1117 Nihon - Wellspring of Reality "The Garden of Nara"